Fracture
by BasementSpider
Summary: Set in Armada, Megatron reflects on Starscream.


**Fracture**  
-basementspider

* * *

_The Transformers are property of Hasbro and Takara. This little fan fiction is written as thanks for the parties responsible for bringing such wonderful shows, characters, toys, etc. into this world. Absolutely no profit is being made from this fan fiction._

_The events of this story take place during Armada episode number 48, entitled Cramp. Megatron's feelings towards what Starscream has done are explored. Megatron should be called Galvatron but using 'Megatron' was just better suited in this.__

* * *

_

He stood in a sullen frown by the crater where his Second lost life. It was difficult to understand the process of what had just occurred. He was gone. He had been gone before, this where Megatron was not able to keep his optics on the dubious young bot. This time it was different. This time it was permanent. There would be no way to get Starscream back.

Starscream's voice had been audible as smoke cleared from battle that had raged moments before. There he walked ever closer to his master. His armor had shown darkly in its new blue colors. Wisps of dirt filled smoke passed by him. His red face was powdered with residue from the fractured metal surface of Cybertron. Starscream's new white optics shown with a seriousness Megatron was not accustomed to. Completing the vision, Starscream's wing sword was stretched with a fiery glow. Seeing the otherwise smug mech this way was almost unsettling. Megatron knew he had to deal with one of the young mechs rebelliousness. But this was hardly a time to interrupt his battle with Optimus, exactly Starscream's point.

"_Traitor." _

The edge of the young warrior's blade was no doubt set to pierce the chamber of Megatron's Spark. The words Megatron heard threw him back harder then he would let on. Starscream dared suggest the only way to succeed was to join Optimus. He had praised Optimus Prime, sworn enemy of the Decepticons! Yet, he, Megatron never received any form of praise from this azure mech, this smug filled slag of a pathetic excuse for a warrior.

This was the cause of concern. He thought so lowly of Starscream. But deeply he did not feel this way, did he? Why else would he entrust Starscream with so many important tasks? Why would he, Megatron, name Starscream his Second on their former mission to capture the Minicons? Somehow he did respect Starscream. He just did not do well to show this.

This realization came too late as he; Megatron's Second was not even discernable as ashes. All that was left was his sword, the wing that blazed to fire to take down Starscream's enemies. One blade that he dared to have pointed almost exclusively too many times at Megatron.

Megatron knew Optimus was still nearby. He had not spoken in what seemed an eternity. Not too long had passed since Starscream glorified Optimus and challenged his superior to a fight.

_"He let me cut him through."_

Megatron could not stop the flood of memories as his vision seemed fixated on the Starsaber. It was the saber's fault. The emotions attached to it. The struggle between master and servant had not started with the bickering for the Minicon powered blade. It went farther than that. Megatron always obscured the known reality. He just could not understand why the course of life had taken them to this point.

_"Why Starscream?"_

He could yell for answers, but they would not be answered and so he did not voice them for Optimus to hear. His mind did try to respond and could only come up with images and words exchanged between the two Decepticons. Starscream was still relatively young. Many vorns ago, Starscream had been merged into his army. The Hub of Iacon provided him with one of their finer creations. What a creation. What a mind. What a blade. That mouth of his was not to be dismissed. The declarations threaded together had come from permeable metal lips that spoke like no other bot before him.

That was why Megatron kept Starscream close. He was different. He was not afraid to express how he felt. In this it was Megatron's fault for not letting a firm establishment of hierarchy take place between them. Megatron had not done his job of breaking in a new soldier well. Over time Starscream became so offensive that even in recent memory Megatron had to forcibly silence him. What a mouth. What essence. What self-righteousness.

All the encouraging attributes Megatron had seen in his hottest warrior had become as acid. This one had too much spirit. Megatron had let him grow aloof, too egotistical. Starscream began to think too much. Thought he was better then Megatron. The mech whose features were once a welcome vision believed he processed things Megatron could not. Megatron knew this and could not let the small slag of a warrior claim domination over him.

Over the course of the vorns that Starscream riveted Megatron's thoughts, not once had he felt Starscream highly praised him. Megatron firmly believed Starscream did not think Megatron a ruler in his own right.

_"Oh no. But Prime. Optimus Prime deserves this respect. Does he not Starscream? Prime just oozes with everything I am not, eh? Kindness. Heroism. Honor. Admiration. He commands respect from you and everyone around him even me. Is that what you would have me reason, Starscream?"_

Megatron's inner voice further became emotional. How could this wretch of scrap metal affect him so? He was nothing! And Starscream was nothing as only his sword was left. Here was another predicament. The few vorns Starscream lived had impacted Megatron greatly. As much as Megatron detested the thought, that bot, that once crimson sizzling firestorm of a bot boiled the flames of his Spark.

With certainty Megatron was the one in power. Starscream would not have those affects on him. He is Megatron, ruler of all Decepticons, conqueror on the verge of taking Cybertron, and becoming the rightful ruler of all that will ever be! Starscream should know this, should have known this. Megatron commanded respect from all his warriors. Why should he return this gesture to anyone, especially to a petty little mech such as what was Starscream?

Starscream was too weak to ever commend his respect. He told the dying mech this as they fought, as Starscream let Megatron cut him through with the Starsaber.

_"Why did he give away his life so foolishly? Why? Why ... How did he gather the strength, the power to give his termination so freely to me?"_

The oath. He had taken a vow to the Decepticon cause. Not to Megatron. This was another failure. Starscream did not see Megatron as **the** Decepticon. He instead saw the Decepticon cause and felt Megatron was not integral to the survival of their beliefs. He gave his life so Megatron could see this. See that it was time to put aside whatever differences lay between them.

Optimus was still close by and he was in spite of what took place silent. Voicelessly emphasizing how wrong and ridiculous Megatron was. Paranoid as he could be, Megatron knew Optimus thought precisely this. How foolish Megatron felt. Had it really taken him so long to figure this all out? As always, Optimus was to be proven the bot in the right. Megatron was not above anyone. Not at the moment and perhaps not ever.

Megatron continued to look at the Starsaber and the Minicons the weapon was made of. He remembered the hard struggle to obtain the powerful tiny mechs. They were three minicons who joined together to form one sword. How powerful they became when they joined. Megatron almost could not fathom the depth of the Minicons power. Grasping Starscream's own power and last stand was equally as draining.

_"This is what you tell me, eh, Starscream? Together we are one. And as one we are powerful. The Autobot way, 'All are one'. I should just meld my army with that of Optimus Prime. Together we hold power. Separate..."_

He let the flow of thought linger in his mind.

Unicron, whomever he may be, took Starscream's life. For whatever reason it may have been, Unicron took that insufferable Spark of life from him. Was Starscream a sacrifice for a dark-god? Megatron recalled how his tactician, Thrust, victoriously persuaded the Decepticon leader to use Starscream as a sacrifice.

_"For this Unicron?"_

_"Poor Starscream **did**__ know what he was getting himself into."_

You could have hardly called it Starscream's final whimper. Starscream had shrieked out as twin null-ray's erupted sending crippling beams of fuchsia energy to that Unicron. Nonetheless, Starscream's eloquent essence never made it to that devil. Unicron struck back easily eradicating an entire bot from existence.

_"No Spark left over to build a new body for you, my soldier. Just a sword and broken memories."_

Megatron gave the Starsaber one final look. He let his memories fade-to-black on the memories of Starscream and let his inner audios shut off the noise of his once former companion.

He willed himself to shift, to which Optimus responded. Both leaders knew where this would lead. Megatron would give his sword up to the Decepticon cause, to the cause of the Autobots, and to rid their world of the Spark devouring terror.

And with one crackling flash of indignant light their vision was blinded. The Starsaber sword was gone.

* * *

Your thoughts, suggestions, and reviews would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
